


Tittynope Estate

by Sashataakheru



Series: Tittynope Estate [5]
Category: Randling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic Servants, Bathing/Washing, Bi-Curiosity, Chains, Chastity Device, D/s, Dildos, F/F, Fingering, First Times, Flogging, Kissing, Lesbians, Master/Servant, Nobility, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Restraints, Rewrite, Seduction, Sexual Servitude, Spanking, Strap-Ons, all-women household, country estates, past mentions of rape, past mentions of violence, personal care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabel has served in many households in her time, gaining a reputation for excellent service as a scullery maid as well as in her Master's bedroom. Her new Mistress, however, is not so easily swayed. </p>
<p>A rewrite of all the Tittynope Estate fics, combining them into a single chapter fic, with some actual proper worldbuilding and probably more porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orgasmic Thunderclap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orgasmic Thunderclap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522206) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> So, I decided this series of fics needed to be fleshed out and turned into something more complete and coherent. This is the result. The reason for the rewrite was that, in pondering the fifth instalment, I realised I needed to set up a relationship that hadn't been set up, and in the process of going back and editing all these little fics, I decided a rewrite was in order. So here you go. Enjoy. Will be updated whenever I get a new/old chapter done.

Annabel had been fired from her last appointment for fraternising with one of the footmen. In reality, she'd been having it off with the Master, and the only reason she'd been fired was because he'd grown bored with her when a younger, hotter, servant had come into the household. Annabel didn't care, though. She'd had no trouble finding a new appointment. In fact, her new Mistress had called around to her house the very next day to offer her a job.

Annabel had been surprised to find Lady Jennifer on her doorstep. She knew of her, of course; she made a point of knowing all the gentry and nobles by name because it made her better at her job. She’d never had much to do with Lady Jennifer, though she had seen her at parties from time to time when she'd been serving and able to look around at who was there. She seemed to be an elegant and happy woman, though she didn't know her much more than that. All she could really remember that was of any significance was a run-in with her late-husband at a party, back when she’d first entered service, where he had been drunk enough to try to fuck her on the stairs out the back, where no one could see them. She had sense enough to get out of it, and avoided him like the plague after that night.

Intrigued to find Lady Jennifer standing before her, she invited her in, and took her through to the formal lounge, where she offered her a drink.

"A shot of your finest brandy," Lady Jennifer said.

"As you wish, m'Lady."

She made quick work of pouring her guest a drink, and offered it to her in the best glasses she had. Annabel probably didn't have the sort of brandy she was used to drinking, either, but she was just a servant. She wasn't expected to have the posh stuff. She stood aside, watching the way Lady Jennifer sat down in an armchair, a smile on her face as she sipped her drink.

"Is it to your liking, m'Lady?" Annabel asked cautiously, not sure how to read her.

"You have good taste. Do you know why I'm here?" Lady Jennifer said.

"I couldn't possibly guess, m'Lady," Annabel said.

"A little birdy told me that you are now available, and I've decided that you're going to come and work for me," Lady Jennifer said, as if the matter had already been decided.

"You presume much, m'Lady. How do you know I will agree?" Annabel said.

Lady Jennifer took out a letter from her bag and handed it to her. "You will agree."

Annabel took it, and found a contract inside, outlining her role, duties, and her pay. For a scullery maid, it seemed ... overly generous. A little ... too generous. "You can't be serious, m'lady. I can't accept this. This is too much."

"I remember things, Annabel. I remember all the servants my husband chased around, using whoever he took a fancy to that day. I did my best to keep a good house, but I couldn't always stop him." She looked straight at Annabel then, catching her gaze. "But I do remember you refusing him. It takes great courage to say no, and it shows you are a lady of honour. A woman like you is a rare thing in service. Most just capitulate, and let their masters have their way with them. They end up damaged, and out of work, used and thrown away once they are bored with them. Some never recover, and some are so damaged, they can't work in service again. When I find them, they come to me. Since my husband died, the estate is run very differently. I give work to the unemployable. To those who need a job, but can't ask for one. To those, like you, who have more honour than the masters they serve. You will come and work for me. I have a place for you, and I have heard your skills are, well. Very useful indeed."

Annabel swallowed, her words cutting a little too close to the bone. She had been fired just yesterday, just because her master was bored with her, and wanted a younger arse to fuck. She had always accepted it as just being part of service, of being a woman attractive enough for drunk lords to desire. It was one of the first lessons she'd learnt when she first entered service. If you were in any way desirable, one Lord or another would have his way with you eventually. If you wanted to keep working and keep your honour, it was part of the job. She'd never considered that it was optional.

"You do know the real reason why I was fired, don't you? I am not the honourable woman you think I am," Annabel said.

Lady Jennifer gently shook her head in dismay. "Of course I know. You think these things are secrets? No, they are talked about with servants, and at parties. Some men pass their servants around as chattel. You are not weak for giving in. You have little power in service, I know that all too well. As a young woman, before my marriage, I was a Lady's Companion from a good family, but it didn't stop them passing me around and spoiling me before my husband got to me. Indeed, that was why he married me, because I was easy. I was willing. I had good breeding. But he was easily distracted, which saved me from the worst of it. But you aren't in such a good position. Even an accusation of fraternising sticks like mud. You are not so precious you will be able to rise above it. You won't get a better offer than mine. Take it. Come work for me. You will find me a better mistress than any master you have ever had."

"And if I refuse?" Annabel said, wondering if she even had a choice.

"You will not refuse."

Lady Jennifer got to her feet and stood before her. She pulled her close, hands on her hips, and Annabel wondered what she was playing at. No one handled servants that way. Lady Jennifer ran her hands up and down her body, checking her out. She slipped her jacket off, and slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. Annabel had never been desired by a woman before, nor had she ever desired one herself, but Lady Jennifer was slipping her hands inside her bra, and then her lips were hot against her cheek, and her power to make her submit overwhelmed her.

"You will not refuse."

Annabel consented. Lady Jennifer had worn her down to the point of submission, and she slipped a hand up her skirt as Annabel signed away her life. She was quickly getting the impression that working for Lady Jennifer would be a completely different experience, one she was not prepared for.

As Lady Jennifer took the contract and put it away, Annabel gazed up at her in awe. Lady Jennifer turned back to her and pushed her skirt up, smiling at her.

"Good. Now you can have your reward."

Annabel didn't know what she'd done to deserve a reward, but she was strangely aroused as Lady Jennifer carefully slipped down her underwear and exposed her. Leaning over her, Annabel felt her fingering her, using her hands with more skill than she expected, and soon, with one of her Mistress' hands squeezing her breast, Annabel came hard. That was a new experience, one that left her quite unsettled, though pleasantly warm and happy.

Lady Jennifer kissed her, and slipped a small calling card into her bra. "Tomorrow. 8am. Do not be late."

"Yes, m'Lady."

Annabel lay there, dazed and confused. Lady Jennifer saw herself out, and all Annabel could do was lie there, half-naked, and wonder if she hadn't just done to her what every other master had already done to her. Except it couldn't have been the same. She'd never been given pleasure when men had used her. She had never felt that sort of pleasure before, and her Mistress had used only her fingers, and brought her to the point of dizziness. Her body was warm and wet and satisfied in a way she was unused to. She'd never had sex like that before. Perhaps it would be different with Lady Jennifer, after all.

* * *

 

Annabel was not late. Once she had recovered her senses, she had packed her things, and planned her journey to Lady Jennifer's estate. It required an overnight train, but that wasn't a problem. Her mistress had called early enough in the day that she had time to make her journey. Once she was ready to go, all she had to do before she left was to leave her house in the care of the woman next door, an old aunt who she had known for many years. As long as it was kept clean, she was happy.

* * *

 

The train was long and slow. She had a cabin to herself, and she indulged in the privacy she was given. The meal was adequate, and she had three glasses of wine before she fell into bed with a young man she'd met only hours before. It was, perhaps, not the ideal behaviour for a servant on her way to her new job, but she was careful, and she made sure that boy was in no position to get her pregnant. She kicked him out once she was done with him and lay back, wondering what the house would be like.

* * *

 

With one last carriage ride from the station at dawn the next day, her journey came to an end. She was met by a woman driver, and a woman footman, which struck her as curious, but they seemed competent and chatty, and Annabel was pleased to make their acquaintance. Suzy, the driver, had come from the home of a notorious Earl that she knew of as a rapist. Stories had gone all around the households about how he had forced himself on every female servant in his house, and thrown out any who dared complain about it. Annabel had never worked for him, but just hearing from Suzy that it was all true, that she had been taken more than once in the stables and beaten if she ever refused, made her shiver, thankful she had never endured such treatment at the hands of her masters.

They told her about the household as they went, telling her the names of all the servants and their jobs, and who to look out for. Everyone was damaged in some way, and some healed faster than others. Rough edges were tolerable, but not downright abuse, though Suzy questioned how well their Mistress really policed that. Not everyone was in a position to recognise it for what it was, and to find the courage to say no and speak out. She did her best to watch out for the damaged ones, and hoped she was doing enough to keep everyone safe. She couldn't do as much as she sometimes wanted to; they were all still in service, no matter how much their Mistress wanted it to be different.

Annabel was beginning to wonder whether it was too late to go back, but the prospect of going back to a house where she would be used all over again just wasn't enticing, not when she knew there was another way. For all its imperfections, Suzy still said it was the best job she'd ever had, and wouldn't work for anyone else, even if they offered her a fortune.

They drove around a corner then, and there she was, watching the estate rise out of the forest before her. It was larger than she'd expected, and the house was not insubstantial, either. The butler greeted her as she climbed out of the carriage, and brought her inside to the drawing room, where Lady Jennifer was waiting for her.

"You are punctual. I like that in a servant. Did you have a good journey?" Lady Jennifer said, offering her some tea.

"Yes, it was good. I managed to sleep well on the overnight train. I am ready to get started," Annabel said. "Thank you for the tea. There was not much breakfast to be had on the train this morning."

"Then, you will eat first, and then I will show you around. Taking care of yourself so you can work is your first duty. You are responsible for your meals, and your cleanliness, and keeping your uniform in good order. You are responsible for getting enough sleep at night and not neglecting your duties. I need you to be able to manage your workload well. Yes, there will be schedules to keep, and sometimes you may feel like there is more work than you can ever manage, but don't work yourself to the point of exhaustion. That will do neither of us any good. As you are working in the kitchens, your days will start earlier than most, and run a little later, but the cook will run you through the schedule properly when you begin, and you'll have to manage your breaks around it. This isn't an excuse to be lazy, and to take a break when you don't want to work. Laziness will get you kicked out of here faster than you can imagine. Do your job properly, take care of yourself, and get the work done, and that is enough. Understood?" Lady Jennifer said.

"Yes, m'Lady," Annabel said, taking it all in.

Lady Jennifer let her eat as she outlined in more detail what her job would entail and how the household was run. Annabel listened intently, making sure to ask questions where necessary to make sure she understood everything. When she was ready, she took her on a tour of the house. It was a fairly standard Baroness's mansion, with all the things she expected it to have, from a ballroom to a dining hall and more bedrooms and drawing rooms than she felt were strictly necessary.

The servants slept in their own quarters, which were located in their own wing of the house on the lower level. Lady Jennifer apologised in advance for their dinginess, but said she was planning to refit them when she had the resources to do so. Their convenient location meant shifting everyone to the empty rooms on higher levels was impractical, nor was it wanted. Still, Annabel had slept in far worse places, but she still shivered a little as she saw how narrow the rooms were. It created a lingering impression, and she vowed not to spent any more time down there than she really needed to.

The staff numbered about ten, and they were all younger than she expected, which surprised her. They were also all women; it seemed Lady Jennifer now refused to bring any men into the household, including servants, and Annabel found this strange, but refreshing. She had expected a larger staff for a high status Baroness's household, too; there should be at least twenty or thirty, if not more. But it seemed Lady Jennifer was in control, and she only hired the servants she needed. Upon being introduced to them, Annabel could tell her new Mistress had a type.

The butler was a younger woman, with bright blue mischievous eyes, and a mess of curly hair. Her suit was impeccable, though Annabel noticed her stance left a lot to be desired in spite of the authority she wielded. The footwoman stood between Suzy and the butler, staring straight ahead. She did look very good in her livery.

The cook was a buxom woman about the same age as Annabel, or so she guessed, though she must have exceptional cooking skills if she hadn't been hired for her appearance alone. She wondered how they would get along, given she would be working as a scullery maid. She wasn't sure she wanted to get on her bad side. Still, the cook seemed to have a friendly smile for her, which gave her hope that things would be okay.

Lady Jennifer's lady-in-waiting offered Annabel a glare and a curt greeting. Annabel suspected it was a warning not to cross her, or try to wriggle her way into her job. Annabel wasn't strictly hired as the lady-in-waiting, but she had served in the role before. She relished the chance to serve her new Mistress, hoping to squirrel her way into a promotion as soon as she could, in spite of the warning to back off.

The rest of the staff comprised of younger ladies. There was a housekeeper, and her maids, and she wore a smile Annabel didn't like. The rest of the maids seemed weary, but obedient. She recognised in their faces the pain that came from being used and spat out by powerful men; one day, perhaps, these women would recover.

Once her induction was over, Lady Jennifer took her upstairs to her private quarters. They were suitably lush and luxurious, from the carpets and tapestries to the furnishings and bed linen. Annabel was impressed, particularly because she hadn't expected to be invited into her private quarters, but she didn't get much more of a chance to look around.

Lady Jennifer reached into a drawer and took something out before turning to face her. "I want you to hitch your dress up and lie down. I like to inspect my maids to ensure they are right for the job."

Annabel smiled demurely, understanding what her Mistress really wanted from her. She wasn't surprised the Dowager Baroness was interested in her; her visit the day before had proved that correct. Hitching up her dress as requested, she lay back down on the bed, gazing up at the awning above her.

The Baroness knelt between her legs, and Annabel closed her eyes as she felt her Mistress undressing her. She knew what she was doing, and Annabel found herself responding to her touch. She loved the power her Mistress had over her to make her do anything she desired.

Fingers probed her between her legs, slipping a little inside her. Annabel did her best to resist the surge of arousal this brought on in her.

"Don't you dare get too excited, maid. That's not the point of this test. You must be controlled in all aspects of your life. Don't think I am ignorant of your past. I have heard about you, but I think you deserve a second chance, so you'd better impress me. Your pleasure is at my discretion alone. If you break this, I will throw you out and ruin you so completely you will never be in service again," Lady Jennifer said, keeping her voice low and authoritative.

Annabel shivered. "Yes, m'Lady." Her Mistress had a delicious voice that was sending pleasure right down between her legs, particularly when she was talking the way she was, with her voice so close to her, the vibrations ghosting across her skin.

Something cold was slipped inside her, something that felt like a dildo. Her Mistress moved it in and out, in and out, slowly and deliberately, and Annabel struggled to contain her pleasure. It lasted all of a moment, before the Lady dressed her maid once more, the dildo held inside her with a belt.

Standing was difficult, but Annabel said nothing. She was expected to serve, now, and the pleasure building in her loins would have to be ignored as best she could manage.

"Now then, Annabel, tend to me. Undress me, please."

"Yes, m'Lady."

Annabel did not speak as the Lady sat down at her dresser. Jewellery came first. Each piece was removed carefully and put away in its proper place. Annabel was surprised the Lady did not have long hair like many other Ladies she'd served, and brushing it did not take as long as it might've done. A shiver went up her spine as she gently removed her earrings. There was always something so exquisite at being able to touch such an intimate place on her Mistress' body.

Annabel made a list of the whole process in her head. It was all she could do to distract herself against the pleasure struggling to break free between her legs. Walking made it brush against her in a wonderful way, and she was beginning to get frustrated.

Undressing her Mistress sorely tested her concentration. Piece by piece, Annabel removed her Mistress' clothing until she was left in her underwear. Seeing her Mistress so exposed caused a shiver of excitement. She was a fine woman, and had Annabel not been so aroused, perhaps she might've been more able to control herself.

Her Mistress brought her close, a hand slipping between her legs, rubbing her through her dress. Manipulating the dildo, Annabel all but fell apart. Her Mistress considered her as she held her firm.  
"You will learn in time, I think. You will undress for me, all but what I have put you in. We're not done yet," the Lady said.

"Yes, m'Lady."

Annabel did what she was told, and if she managed to flirt a little with her Mistress, well, she didn't remark on it. Wearing nothing but the belt holding the dildo inside her, she became much more aware of her position. Lady Jennifer brought her close, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. No Master had ever kissed her like that before. A hand strayed between her legs again, and another hand closed around her breast. Annabel could feel her legs growing weak.

It was over as soon as it had started, her Mistress pushing her back onto the bed. Her Mistress purposefully removed the dildo and licked the length of it in the filthiest way Annabel could conceive of. She smiled coyly, and brushed her fingers along her moist pussy. Annabel whimpered, holding back her desire as much as she could. It was beginning to hurt now, to continue to hold back her arousal in the face of her Mistress moving down between her legs to lick her once, slowly and deliberately.

It wasn't enough, and when she moved up her body to lie beside her, Annabel could barely hide her desire. Her Mistress kept a hand between her legs, the dildo forgotten. With her Mistress stimulating her, Annabel could only lie there, pressed down slightly, trying to control herself.

"You're such a naughty maid. I heard you slept with the Earl. I heard he took you in the stables after a hunt. In the library. In the Lady's room on her bed, while you wore her dresses. Filthy whore. All you desire is pleasure. You'd best forget about that if you want to keep your job here. I keep your pleasure. Only I can give it to you. I am a kind mistress, and I wish to give it to you when you have earned it. But if you take it without my permission, I'll punish you so harshly you'll never try it again. My power over you is absolute, my dear Annabel. Whatever I want, you will do without question. I do hope you understand that."

Annabel shivered. Her Mistress whispering harshly in her ear as she touched her intimately was a combination she found impossible to resist, and the pleasure she'd been holding back broke through, the orgasm flooding her body hard. Every inch of her body ached, and her genitals were wet and tender, responding still to her Mistress fingering her. She felt, perhaps, that she might just be out of her depth, subjected to a Mistress who desired such complete control that Annabel finally felt she'd met her match.


	2. Phantasmagoric Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, settling in doesn't quite go as planned...

A week was definitely a record, as far as Annabel was concerned. In the past, she'd made sure to play up in the first few days she was in service, just to see if she'd really secured the affections of her new Master. But this time was different. She had mostly been on scullery duty, helping Rebecca, the cook, with the meals, and it had left her so tired she had no desire to play up. She wasn't used to the early mornings just yet, and having to spend so much time in the kitchens washing dishes and preparing meals was a drudgery she hadn't experienced for a very long time.

She was getting on well with the cook, though. Rebecca had a warm laugh, and told fabulous stories as they worked, which kept her spirits up. She'd fallen pregnant by her last master, and they'd forced an abortion on her and thrown her out with nothing. Without Lady Jennifer's offer to help, she wasn't sure she'd have continued living. It had all happened a long time ago, but she still felt damaged and broken. She was unable to have children; they'd bungled the abortion so badly they'd given her a hysterectomy, and her ability to experience sexual pleasure was limited, at best. Still, she was able to cook, her skills were well-respected, and she had a good mistress; she seemed happy enough with that.

There was gossip, of course. There was always gossip. Annabel felt she knew more than she felt she really needed to know about the staff, and all the raucous parties that went on in the household. She wasn't a prude; she just felt she didn't really need to know every intricate detail about the sex lives of everyone else in the household. Still, she was hardly going to object, because she was still curious, and it helped her get a better sense of the relationships between the staff, and whether there were any tender points she'd have to steer clear of.

* * *

 

Apart from Rebecca, the only other servant she saw with any regularity was one of the maids, Marieke. She seemed to do most of her work in the laundry, but she and Rebecca seemed to have a close relationship, and she hung around the kitchens whenever she could. Annabel liked her, though after only a week, she would hardly have called her an acquaintance, let alone a friend. Still, at least Marieke was good for company late at night when neither of them could sleep. It made the big, dark, quiet house a little less frightening.

Annabel hadn't slept very well that first night. There was always a period of adjustment as she got used to the sounds of the night, and of the house in general. In many ways, every house worked in very much the same way, and had many of the same noises. But every house was different, too, and Lady Jennifer's house, being so empty of staff, felt very different at night than her old place had. The noises kept her sleeping lightly, much as she knew she'd regret it the next day. She found herself walking the quiet corridors towards the kitchens at some point after midnight, only to find Marieke making hot chocolate on the stove.

"Can't sleep, hey? Yeah, this place is weird at night. I'm still not really used to it," Marieke confessed, her voice low to avoid waking anyone else up. "I'm Marieke, by the way."

"Annabel, though you probably know that. I usually sleep pretty well, but it's this house, man, it's too quiet, I think that's the problem. I know I'll get used to it, I always do, but there's just so much silence and I can't sleep. That's my excuse anyway," Annabel said, matching her tone.

"It can be like that, yeah. You wanna share my bed later? Only sometimes it helps with the silence," Marieke said.

"Ooh, being taken to bed and I've only just got here, what luck," Annabel said with a soft laugh. "That'd be nice, actually. Those rooms are way too pokey for their own good."

"Yeah, some of them are really small. I really wish we could get new quarters, they're really old and no one likes them," Marieke said. She poured an extra mug of hot chocolate and sat down at the table, gesturing for Annabel to join her. "One of them's meant to be haunted, y'know? Did Bec tell you about that already?"

Annabel took her mug and sat next to her. "I think I heard something about that, but do tell me more. Being alone in a near-empty house at night is clearly the right time to tell me about this. Did someone die, then?"

Marieke nodded. "This was a few hundred years ago, or so they say. There was a woman living in the room to the right of the butler's quarters, the one with the brown door, yeah? Do you remember that one?"

Annabel thought a moment, hoping it wasn't her room. She counted them in her head. "Yeah, yeah, I know the one you mean. It's got a lock on it?"

"That's the one. Anyway, this woman was the Master's mistress, and she fell pregnant, like many of them do. Now, the story goes that she was going to be sent away once the news broke, and the baby given to a local convent, but that night, before she was going to leave to go and give birth, the Lady of the House herself went to the woman's room and killed her, cutting out the baby from her womb as punishment. There was blood everywhere, and no one saw anything, of course. They said it was one of the dogs that got in from the kennels and savaged her, and of course they found one of the dogs with blood on its snout, so the dog was shot. Problem solved, right? Only the next night, the Lady woke up, and heard a baby screaming and a dog howling. She went to see what it was, and she went to the woman's room, afraid she had come back to avenge her. She went into that room, the butler saw her enter, and close the door. There was a strange sound, and then silence. And when the butler opened the door to see if she was alright, she wasn't there. There are no windows, you know that, and no trap doors, there was nowhere she could have hidden. She just disappeared. All they ever found was a ribbon, and a dog's tooth. She was never seen again. Nothing happened for a long time until the Master died, and it was said both women were seen standing over his corpse, stabbing him with knives, to punish him for his indiscretion. They were then seen regularly in the woman's room, and occasionally wandering the corridors, attacking any man who had been unfaithful to their woman. One man even died, and several others had injuries they couldn't explain. No one goes in that room now. Even the butler doesn't like being so close to it. She says there's strange noises all the time, and the sound of heavy breathing and squelching footsteps outside the room, as if they were walking in blood. Sometimes, she hears a baby crying. I've never seen them myself, but I've heard the sounds. It's not every night, but every now and then, when the night is particularly silent, and particularly dark, you can hear the scraping of the knife against the floor as the women seek their revenge," Marieke said, her voice quiet and full of horror.

Annabel took a deep breath, not realising she'd been holding it the entire time Marieke had been speaking. She'd found herself entranced, and slightly terrified, as she suspected every sound she heard. She wasn't sure she'd go back to sleep now. "Oh, God. Tell me that's not true."

Marieke smiled. "Well, the story's true, but how much of what people have seen remains to be proved. These big old houses have all sorts of weird noises that can trip people up in the dead of night. You get primed for it. I'm not saying they're making it up, but I'm not saying they're wrong, either. From what I've heard from the servants, once our Mistress was widowed, god rest his soul, and all the men got kicked out, the reports of the ghosts have been much rarer these days. Maybe they're happier to have the men gone, and they won't hurt the women who were damaged by them. Maybe they're protecting us now."

"Is that how ghosts work, then? Well, I wouldn't be surprised. It is strange to have no men at all in the house. But whether that's enough to settle some old revengeful ghosts, I don't know. Do you really think they're gone, or at least not haunting the place anymore?" Annabel said.

Marieke shrugged. "I mean, it's a great story to tell new staff, of course, but I'm not sure about anything more than that. No one dares go in the room, either, in case they'll get mad about us intruding on their space. One of the old girls who used to be here used to leave lit candles outside the room, you know those ones in jars?, as well as some blessed bread and wine, and she'd pray out there every week in a bid to calm the ghosts. I don't know if it worked, but if it helped them move on, or at least stop being dangerous to us, I guess that's alright with me."

There was a sound, then, and they both froze, listening carefully. There. Footsteps. Annabel reached for Marieke's hand, and they both waited, hoping they hadn't awoken the ghosts. When Bec came into view, offering a bleary-eyed but stern look, they were both startled, and Annabel felt her heart racing.

"What are you two doing up? You've got work soon. Go to bed, both of you, before the butler hears you," Bec warned.

"Oh, God, it's just you. You need to sound less like a ghost coming up that corridor, I swear," Marieke said, relieved.

"Have you been telling her ghost stories again? What have I told you about frightening the new girls? She'll never bloody sleep now. Neither will you by the looks of it. Come on, both of you. With me. Now," Bec said.

Annabel got to her feet, Marieke by her side. They quickly cleaned up the kitchen, making sure it was spotless, then followed Bec back to her room. Annabel was secretly thankful, she wasn't sure she'd do well sleeping alone for the rest of the night. It seemed Bec had done this many times before, and while the large mattress on the floor wasn't quite the bed she had in her own room, the doonas were thick and warm, and Marieke cuddled up next to her, and it calmed her down.

"Now, I'll hear nothing more from either of you, alright? There aren't any ghosts, and you both need to sleep, because there'll be no napping tomorrow if you don't sleep now, understand?" Bec said, climbing into her own bed.

"Yes, ma'am," Annabel and Marieke said in unison, their voices loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to not leave the room.

Bec switched off the lamp, and Annabel huddled under the covers with Marieke, who offered a soft kiss as a way to comfort herself as much as Annabel. Annabel held her close, lost for anything else to do, and tried to sleep.

* * *

 

Annabel was quietly grateful that she was kept so busy for the next week that she didn't have any energy left to even think about ghosts. She was asleep as soon as she climbed into bed. The schedule was not kind to her. She would be one of the first to rise, and one of the last to bed, and adjusting to a less than adequate sleep schedule had left her operating below her preferred level. As much as she had tried to be diligent enough to make sure all her work was done before retiring, and trying to keep to her promise to keep herself well-fed and well-rested, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. There was always something more to do, and she didn't feel she could say no so soon after arriving.

Nevertheless, she still enjoyed the work, and in spite of the exhaustion, she wouldn't give it up for anything. Her Mistress had done an excellent job of introducing her to the house, and making sure she was adequately trained to her very particular standards. The atmosphere in the house was much more pleasant than she was used to, and while she'd caught her Mistress fraternising with, well, just about everyone, it didn't seem to be an issue. She'd been told their Mistress didn't mind who they slept with, but Annabel had so far refused to give in to the offers she'd received, remembering Lady Jennifer's words from that very first night, when she growled her ownership of her pleasure in her ear. She had, so far, not cracked under the pressure.

Lady Jennifer was not making it easy. She had started up a curiously frustrating habit with her. At opportune moments that Annabel could not predict, Lady Jennifer would smack her arse, just as she was pouring the gravy, or perhaps when she was in the middle of dusting the hall. There would be a wink and a knowing look, and Annabel would remain silent, shocked and amazed at the attention. It was never very hard, but it was playful and distracting, and that, perhaps, was more the point of it than any other. Feeling her Mistress' hand smacking against her arse as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand was both thrilling and frustrating.

She didn't know if she was meant to take pleasure from it, or if it was a test of her control. The threat of punishment made her decide it might be better to abstain. In the meantime, she would do everything as best she could, in the hopes of earning some pleasure from her Mistress. She didn't know what she would have to do to earn it, just that it was not freely given. She hated herself for giving in to such manipulation, but it was ridiculously effective. In discussing it with the other maids, she learnt they'd all been subjected to the same treatment when they'd first arrived, but all said it was a price worth paying. Lady Jennifer was considered to be the best Mistress one could hope to work for, which made Annabel keen to stay as long as she could, just so she could decide for herself whether this was true. They didn't offer any insight into how to earn her pleasure, though, but Annabel figured she'd find out eventually.

* * *

 

Two weeks into her new job came and went, and she found herself woken very early by the sound of loud voices, and Marieke's hushed voice urging her to wake. Annabel offered a confused expression as she sat up, wondering what was going on. She was quite sure, in that moment, that she had spoken, but what she heard was more of a collection of syllables.

"Shh, don't speak. It's the Mistress' lady maid. She's having a row with her, and it's not going well. I think she might be leaving," Marieke whispered.

Still offering a perplexed look, Annabel got up at Marieke's urging, unsure what it had to do with her anyway. She had enough time to pull on her gown and slippers before Marieke led her to the main hall, where Lady Jennifer was shouting at her maid, who had packed her bags. She stood in front of the door, ready to go if she got the chance. Annabel thought that if they'd been the only servants there, it would feel very strange to be observing such an argument, but almost everyone else was there, too, in the shadows, watching, keeping silent.

"Do you know what happened?" Annabel whispered.

Marieke shook her head. "I heard from Gracey that she got jealous of you, and she can't stand competition, so she'd rather have a fight and leave. I never did think she had much of a spine."

"I hardly think I'm much of a threat to her. I mean, sure, every servant dreams of a promotion, but I'd never undermine her to get her job. I'm not that sort of woman," Annabel said.

"I think she's just looking for a reason to go. She hasn't been happy here, not really. I mean, it's nice here, for the right women, but I wasn't sure she was right for this place. Perhaps it's for the best," Marieke said.

"Maybe she fell in love, hmm?" Annabel mused, watching them arguing. She wasn't really listening to their words, she didn't feel it was her place to know the details, but it didn't stop her looking at their body language. That said more than their words did.

"Fell in love? You think she fell in love with our-" Marieke stopped mid-sentence. "Oh. Yes. Of course. That explains a lot."

"You see the way she's looking at her, right? The way she's touching her cheek and begging as much as she's standing there in tears shouting at our Mistress? Yeah, that's love. Whether it was returned, I don't know, but she fell hard, and rejection is a cruel mistress," Annabel said. She took Marieke's arm. "Come on, there's no reason for us to be here. I don't want to watch a lover's tiff."

Marieke reluctantly followed, and they returned to the servant's quarters. They didn't go anywhere in particular. Everything seemed to have stopped. Nothing was happening. How long this pause would last, Annabel didn't know, but she went to the kitchens to make some breakfast, needing to do something while the argument was going on around them elsewhere in the house.

"Well, at least you'll get a chance at promotion now. Isn't that what you've wanted all along?" Marieke said.

Annabel paused a moment as she filled the kettle. "I mean, every servant wants a promotion. Everyone wants to be lady-in-waiting or valet, to be out of the servant's quarters and into the house proper, to be serving them so intimately. Everyone wants it. If she offered it to me today, I'd say yes. Of course I would. But there's no reason for her to make such an offer. I'm too new. And it would hardly be a good look for me to go from scullery maid to lady-in-waiting in three weeks."

"I never said you were going to get it, but there's a chance, if she leaves, anyway. I mean, anyone of us could be asked," Marieke said.

"Or she could hire someone else. There's no reason why she should short-change her staff like that. She keeps the bare minimum, so when there's a gap, when someone leaves, it's very hard to fill it from who's still here. I've seen it before. It's much easier to just find someone else," Annabel said.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Marieke said.

A door slamming silenced them, and it seemed the maid had left. Everything felt way too quiet. Annabel heard their Mistress shouting at those who had gathered to watch it to get on with their work, and that, it seemed, was the end of it.

"It's going to be a horrible day, isn't it?" Annabel said.

Marieke nodded. "The worst." 

* * *

 

Nothing was said about the argument for three days, when the staff were gathered to be told, officially, that Lady Jennifer's lady-in-waiting had left. A replacement was being sent for, but until then, everyone else was to get on with their work. It didn't ease the tension, but at least it had been acknowledged. Annabel felt uneasy about the whole situation, still unsure she hadn't actually caused it, but she didn't dare ask. There were some things not worth getting punished for.

* * *

In the middle of washing up after dinner that night, Annabel felt her Mistress come up behind her, giving her arse a smack before pressing close to her. Annabel wasn't sure what to do, so she kept on doing what she was meant to be doing. She scrubbed the pot, trying to focus on it, while her Mistress' hands touched her.

"I imagine you'd like to do that to me, wouldn't you? You'd like to be the one who washes me."

The unexpected comment made Annabel freeze. She'd never even considered it (well, perhaps she had, just the once). The pot dropped back into the hot soapy water, splashing water onto her apron. She picked it up quickly, trying to get the image out of her head.

A hand moved up to cup her breast, squeezing it gently. "Come up to my room when you're done. I've got another job for you."

"Yes, m'Lady," Annabel managed to get out, her voice almost lost in her throat.

Lady Jennifer pressed a soft kiss to her neck, gave her arse another smack, and left her to finish the dishes. Annabel was most frustrated, much to her dismay, and did her best not to let it show as she finished cleaning the pot. She still had a lot more to do, and she wouldn't dare leave her place until she was done. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her arousal aside and concentrated on the rest of the dishes.

It was probably the longest fifteen minutes of her life. She dared to hope that the job her Mistress had in mind would involve some sort of pleasure, if only to make the ache stop. It had been so hard to tend to it herself, but the threat of punishment made her behave, for now. She knocked softly on her Mistress' door when she arrived, and took a moment to straighten her clothes, making sure she was presentable.

Her Mistress called her inside a moment later. Annabel cautiously opened the door and slipped inside, making sure the door was shut properly before approaching her.

"You had a job for me, m'Lady?"

Lady Jennifer approached her and looked her over. Moving behind her, she slowly unzipped the back of Annabel's dress and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Annabel shivered.

"You're wet, I can smell it on you," Lady Jennifer murmured as her hands circled around Annabel's waist. "I hope you haven't been taking pleasure for yourself. That would be very disobedient."

"No, m'Lady, I promise. I wouldn't dare - not when it belongs to you, m'Lady," Annabel said.

"You really should not be wet at all, maid. You must learn to control your desire." Lady Jennifer undressed her maid and smacked her arse to move her forward. "Go. Lean against the windowsill. Present yourself to me the way I taught you to do."

"Yes, m'Lady."

Now only wearing her undergarments, Annabel walked to the windowsill, leaning against it as she spread her legs. Being so close to the window was terrifying. The threat of being seen was always there, even though she'd never seen anyone pass by, let alone look up at the window to see her there.

Lady Jennifer came up behind her and removed her underwear, leaving her almost stark naked. Annabel could feel her Mistress' hand slip between her legs, feeling how wet she was. Annabel closed her eyes, ashamed, and tried not to become further aroused. A finger slid inside her. Annabel bit her lip.

"Your pleasure is mine to give and take as I please. It is not for you to take for yourself. You will be punished for this, and if it happens again, you will be fired."

Annabel swallowed, aware the threat was all too real. "Yes, m'Lady."

Lady Jennifer moved away from her. There was a smack to her bare arse, much harder than the others had been. This was meant to punish, and Annabel fought back a tear as her Mistress smacked her. Pain worked its way down her legs and up her spine, and it did not relent. She was in tears by the time her Mistress had finished with her.

"I do hope you understand the severity of your disobedience. I will not tolerate this behaviour. I will keep you in chastity until such time as you learn to control yourself," Lady Jennifer said.

Annabel nodded. "Yes, m'Lady."

Lady Jennifer grabbed her arm and brought her over to the toy chest, hidden away in the wardrobe. Annabel stood still, wiping her tears away, as she accepted that she would not be getting any pleasure for a long time. She could not look down as her Mistress fastened the chastity belt on her body. It was tight, and she knew she would not be touching herself for a very long time.

"You will serve as my lady-in-waiting while you wear this, so I can keep an eye on you. It will be removed once a day to allow you to bathe, but do not think this is permission to touch yourself. Your hands will be restrained, and I will wash you myself, because you can't be trusted. You'd better improve, maid, because I have heard good things about your service. Don't let this be your undoing," Lady Jennifer said.

Annabel bowed her head. "Yes, m'Lady."

"Get dressed, and tend to the rest of your duties. You will be here to serve me at precisely six am tomorrow. Do not be late," Lady Jennifer said.

"Yes, m'Lady."

It was uncomfortable to walk, now that she had a solid plate pressed between her legs. She had been well and truly put in her place, and now she really believed it had been her fault the maid had left. She'd been punished, hadn't she? What other reason, other than being wet, would have resulted in this happening to her? She decided not to dwell on it further. She dressed in silence, trying not to look sullen. She did not speak as she left her Mistress' room, wondering if she would ever be good enough.


	3. An Exercise in Accismus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Annabel experiences the highs and lows of being Lady Jennifer's servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, NaNo is finally over, and now I can finally finish this chapter. Should be two more before the end of the year, unless I get distracted by other fics. What happens after that, I don't know. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Annabel had not slept well. The chastity device was most uncomfortable to sleep in, and no matter how she tried, she just could not settle. It didn't help that there was friction against her clit that was driving her mad, and she could not touch herself to ease her frustrations. She didn't particularly want to, either. She did actually want to stay with Lady Jennifer, so she did her best to push her arousal away as she dragged herself out of bed at half past five in the morning.

If there was any consolation to the situation she found herself in, it seemed Lady Jennifer did this to every new servant to test their limits, and how much she would need to train them. This didn't exactly make it better, but at least Annabel knew everyone else had suffered, too, and that if she proved herself, perhaps she might get rid of it sooner rather than later. The sooner she could settle down and get on with her job of serving her Mistress, the happier she'd be. 

Still, she had to rouse herself to get out of bed when Rebecca came calling, and Annabel felt terrible. If it hadn't been so early, and if she hadn't had to rush off to see her Mistress, perhaps she might've been allowed a moment to wake up. Instead, Rebecca hauled her out of bed, and threw her clothes at her.

"Come on, now, don't be late. The last thing I want is you getting kicked out of here, understood?" Rebecca said, pulling her to her feet.

"I know, I know. I'm awake, I promise," Annabel said, not really believing it.

Rebecca touched her cheek. "Our Lady isn't a cruel woman. She will punish if you deserve it, which clearly you did, but she will not torment you needlessly. She will be good to you. Trust her, Annabel. She will be good for you."

Annabel might've found some words to reply with, but there wasn't time for that. There wasn't much time for anything, knowing she had to be at Lady Jennifer's room at six sharp. She made her ablutions, such as she was able to do so, dressed in her uniform, and had a quick breakfast. There was just enough time to brush and throw her hair up in a bun before she left her quarters, making the long trek up the stairs to her Mistress' room, hoping she wasn't too late. She went straight to Lady Jennifer's room, knocking gently on the door as she stood just outside, head bowed in submission.

She didn't look up as the door opened. All she could see was her Lady's feet, and she tried her best to control her desire. Just seeing her mistress was threatening to bring her arousal back, and she didn't want that, not then, not at that moment.

"Hmm, a minute late. Still, at least you're here. Come on, time to get you cleaned up. I'm not being served by a maid who looks like she was on a bender the night before," Lady Jennifer said.  
"Yes, my Lady," Annabel said as her Mistress grasped her collar and led her to the bathing rooms in the servants quarters. 

As they walked, Annabel saw the shackles hanging from her Mistress' belt, along with what were presumably the keys to the chastity belt she was wearing. She was hopeful she'd have a chance to be free of it, at least for a moment. She didn't think the washing would be pleasurable, though. Her Mistress wasn't washing her because she wanted to please her; she was washing her because she didn't trust Annabel.

The bathing room was terribly disappointing as much as it was starkly familiar. She'd used it before, but she'd never been in shackles then. The room itself was nothing special. It was not dirty, or ill-maintained, and there was nothing broken. It just had the basics, and nothing more. The bath had small spots of rust around the plughole, but was otherwise fine, if a lurid shade of lavender. The only window let in a paltry amount of light that cast a sad shadow on the faded grey tiles. Annabel didn't much like it, but she knew she didn't have much choice about whether she liked it or not.

Lady Jennifer closed the door and locked it. "Undress, and don't be long about it."

"Yes, my Lady."

Annabel did as she was told, stripping off before her. It took all her concentration to keep her arousal away, so she wouldn't be wet when her Mistress removed the chastity device. Not that Lady Jennifer looked particularly pleased to see her. Annabel knew she had a way to go to repairing her relationship with her Mistress.

Annabel watched her begin filling the bath, and she stood there, waiting for instructions. It helped that the chastity device was now cutting into her skin, and it was beginning to hurt more than it was arousing. 

"Give me your wrists."

Annabel offered her wrists and said nothing as Lady Jennifer closed the shackles around them. She had made them uncomfortably tight, perhaps as a reminder that she was being punished, though Annabel was sure she didn't need it. She was just thankful they weren't so tight they were cutting off circulation.

Lady Jennifer turned to face her. "Did you sleep well, then?" 

"No, my Lady," Annabel replied.

Lady Jennifer nodded in approval. "Good. You weren't meant to. I don't want to keep you in chastity any longer than I have to, so you'd better get your act together. The longer I keep you like this, the longer you get to go without, and the longer I have to make do with my other maids. You might not be aware that your reputation in bed precedes you. It was the reason I hired you. Don't disappoint me. Don't give me a reason to sack you."

Annabel shook her head. "No, my Lady. I'll try not to do that, my Lady."

Lady Jennifer approached her then, and caught her gaze as she unlocked the wretched device between her legs. Annabel could tell she was doing it delicately, deliberately trying to provoke her. She inhaled sharply as it slipped away down her legs, dropping to the floor. Lady Jennifer took her bound hands and led her away from it, allowing her to step out of it. 

Annabel suddenly felt vulnerable, seeing her Mistress handling her with such skill. Standing naked before her, Annabel knew there was nowhere to hide from her now. She closed her eyes as Lady Jennifer slipped a hand between her legs to see how wet she was. She bit her lip, trying not to get aroused as she slid her fingers gently, deftly, over her warm flesh. 

"Hmm, yes, I thought as much. No discipline at all. Perhaps I'll keep you in chastity another day, just to see if you can be trusted then," Lady Jennifer said.

Annabel almost fell apart as she watched her lick her fingers, still wet with her juices. "Mi-My Lady, please, I-"

Lady Jennifer shot her a glare. "Don't you talk back to me. Pleasure is mine alone to give and take. You have no control, not yet. But you will, in time, or you'll be out on the streets. I intend to be the one to tame you."

Annabel swallowed. Lady Jennifer turned off the taps, and bid Annabel step into the bath. Annabel sat in the tepid water, watching as her hands were attached to a hook that was hanging above the bath, clearly for just such a purpose. She was helpless to watch as her Mistress undressed and knelt beside the bath as she began washing her. 

There was no care, no love, in what she was doing. Annabel hadn't expected it. A Baroness does not wish to waste her time washing her servants like disobedient children, and Annabel could tell she had things she would rather be doing. Like, perhaps, taking Annabel to bed with her. She knew this was not Lady Jennifer's doing; she had brought this on herself by failing to control her desires. She'd been here long enough to know that, and she had still faltered. The rough scraping of the rags against her skin reminded her that this was entirely self-inflicted.

The commands were short and harsh. Move forward, turn around, head back, lean forward. Annabel did as she was told, refusing to speak in case it just made things worse. She wanted this bath to be over so she could get dressed and get on with serving Lady Jennifer. It did have the added effect of suppressing her desire, though. It was hard to get aroused by what her Mistress was doing to her, not when it was so absent of care and love. 

Lady Jennifer stood when she was done. "I'm only willing to do this twice more. You'd better get yourself under control. You've been in service long enough not to need to be taught that by now. Get up. I'll take you back upstairs so I can dress you properly. slovenly wench."

"Yes, my Lady," Annabel said. 

She struggled to stand in the bath without having her hands to assist her, and Lady Jennifer had to help, which further added to her Mistress' bad mood. Her hands were unhooked, though the shackles were left on, as she was helped out of the bath. Annabel stood there silently as she watched Lady Jennifer dress, wondering if she'd have to walk through the entire house naked. 

Annabel soon discovered this was indeed the case, as Lady Jennifer led her back upstairs, leaving her naked save for the shackles on her wrists. It was strangely arousing, but Annabel pushed it aside, trying to control her desires. Lady Jennifer was right; she really ought to be better at it by now. She'd been in service for years. She knew the rules. She knew what was expected of her. To find herself in such a state of disarray, of being unable to control her desires, was a shameful position to be in. 

As she walked, her arms being wrenched every so often to remind her of who was in charge, Annabel did her best to settle her mind into a more subservient place. She wanted to stay as much as Lady Jennifer wanted her to stay, so it would do neither of them any good if she kept on playing up. 

By the time they arrived back at Lady Jennifer's room, Annabel was certain she would be fine. She'd found that place of deference, and her body was falling into line. After all, serving gave her such joy that depriving herself of the chance to do so was not desirable. After all, her pleasure belonged to her mistress, and if she wanted any of her own, it would be better to act like a proper servant.

Annabel felt much calmer as she stood in the middle of her Mistress' room, allowing the proper mindset of a servant to guide her. She gazed at the floor, kept her body slumped and shy, and steadied her breathing. She was not there for sex. She was there to serve. To forget that would mean losing her job. 

Lady Jennifer approached her and lifted up her chin to observe her face. Annabel didn't react, doing her best to control herself. She counted her breaths, kept them even, counted numbers in her head, anything to stop herself from thinking about those forbidden things. 

"Hmm, yes, that's better. I knew you had it in you somewhere. I'm utterly disappointed by your behaviour since you've come under my roof. You were broken in a long time ago. You ought to know better than that. I know you can be an excellent servant, but I'm yet to see proof of that. Give me one good reason why I ought to keep you on, and not kick you out for being an undisciplined whore," Lady Jennifer said, her voice peppered with harsh scorn.

Annabel had no answer. She couldn't think of any reason why she ought to be kept on. At least, she could think of none that didn't involve a plea to sleep with her Mistress, and she didn't think that would cut it. Instead, she knelt on the floor and bowed to her.

"It is not my place to convince you to keep me, my Lady," Annabel replied eventually, settling on the only words she could think of that might work.

Lady Jennifer seemed pleased by this, and Annabel felt her hand on her back. It seemed to change the mood in the air completely, and her voice now was warm and tender. "Good. I'm glad you're remembering what you're meant to be. I want you to stay. I don't like punishing you. Now stand, I want to take you to bed."

Lady Jennifer's bed was soft and warm, the most comfortable bed Annabel had ever laid down on. So too was the Lady's touch, asking her to come to bed with her. Obedience blinded her to the way Lady Jennifer was looking at her, but not to the way she touched her. Annabel was so used to being taken to bed by her masters that this did not seem much different on the face of it. 

Sometimes, they, too, had been tender to her. They had whispered love in her ear, which she knew was just to make her happy, but that was all it was. Phantasms of desire, of love, of finding comfort wherever you could, even if it was with a servant girl. Annabel had come to understand the utter loneliness of those who lived in big houses, who had not felt love in their breast before. Perhaps it was just her way of justifying all the ways she had been used and thrown about. Perhaps it meant nothing, after all. There were always more girls. No one was special. But maybe that was the point. Maybe all they would ever be allowed were those brief moments of love, when all the world closed in around them, but her master gently brushed her cheek with his fingers and smiled. Perhaps that was all there was to love in this world.

There was always intimacy when undressing a Lady. It was a privilege granted to few, and even fewer would see it in this manner, where love was asked for. Undressing Lady Jennifer, slowly, leaving kisses in her wake, caressing the cloth from her body, felt exquisite. Annabel was trying to impress, giving her everything she had, every ounce of service and love she had left. It was not a chore; she made love to her, gladly.

There was a moment. Lady Jennifer, still in her under garments, sat on the bed, and pulled Annabel close, cupping her face as she kissed her gently. There was no rush, no expectation, no obligation. Just a kiss, filled with love. Annabel didn't know how to react except to give back everything she received, to give herself completely to her Mistress. And then, it was over, and yet they were inches apart, and Annabel saw something in her Mistress' eyes then that would stay with her. 

"My heart is yours, my Lady, all you need to do is ask," Annabel whispered, daring to speak without being addressed, trying to find the answer to the question in her eyes.

Her words were met with another soft kiss, lingering on her lips, as if the Baroness was wondering, curious, about something Annabel could not fathom. 

There were many kisses, each as delicate and gentle as rose petals, their hands touching, caressing, stroking, creating something beautiful between them that neither quite understood. They held each other in the morning light, seeking, just seeking something, perhaps connection, perhaps love, perhaps something else. 

Annabel dared to slip a hand between her legs, slipping inside the soft lace to caress her. She did not wish to hurry, and so her movements were fleeting. She spent at least four kisses unhooking her bra, just with her fingers, just so she could enjoy the sensation of the lush fabric brushing against her nipples. Lady Jennifer wasn't in a hurry, either, and even once she was done, they kept kissing. 

Annabel was so lost in it all that when Lady Jennifer slowly pushed her down onto the bed and lay on top of her, she did not even realise until her head hit the mattress. There was only a brief pause to toss the bra away, and then the kissing continued, as they lay together and explored each other's bodied. Annabel wasn't sure if this was how the sex was meant to go, but she wasn't willing to question it, not when it felt so good. 

Everything seemed to take forever. At some point, fingers slipped between her legs, and Lady Jennifer was grasping her breasts, and a thumb was rubbing her clit to the point of frustration. And yet, none of it ended. It evolved into other pleasures. 

Annabel almost missed the time spend rolling around together, just kissing, when Lady Jennifer decided to change gear and truss her maid up against the bedhead, with her cunt exposed for her pleasure. But this didn't last long. Lady Jennifer began to show her tricks she had never even thought of, and toys she didn't know existed. 

Lady Jennifer used her well, taking all the pleasure she wanted from her body. Annabel eagerly used her mouth when she had the chance, and never wanted it to stop. She was drunk on pheromones and sexual pleasure, and she did not even care. Lady Jennifer strapped a dildo on her, and rode her until she was sure she was about to break. But it was the look of sheer pleasure on her face that told Annabel it had all been worth it, and then that face was in front of hers, kissing her fiercely. 

Lady Jennifer wasn't done yet. She lay her down on her back and gently flogged her until the pain turned into pleasure. Annabel had never experienced anything like it before. She wasn't restrained, but it didn't matter. The mattress was so soft and warm, and it smelt like sex. She smiled as she felt Lady Jennifer kneel beside her, and begin flogging her, smiling stupidly as the pain hit her brain. 

She lost count of the strokes after a while, not that she was counting them, not really. Lady Jennifer massaged her back with scented oil, rubbed her muscles down, took all the stress out of her body that had accumulated over the time she had spent here so far. And just when she thought the flogging was done, it came back, this time on her legs, gently peppering them with pain. It was beautiful, and Annabel lost herself in the sensations. The way Lady Jennifer took her after that, how she held her body close and let Annabel touch her, the intensity overwhelmed her. 

It was after this that she wasn't as aware of the toys as they came out. Lady Jennifer seemed keen to show her everything, and all of them brought her to the brink of orgasm. The way she teased it out, and let the pleasure linger and build slowly frustrated her beyond comprehension. Even when the nipple clamps came out, it was sensation upon sensation, and her body wouldn't last much longer.

The chains were the worst of it. She had been shackled again, to the poster frame of the bed, and the chains weighed her down as much as they held her up. They were cold on her skin, and heavy, and her shoulders hurt. But then Lady Jennifer was behind her, and her arms slipping around her waist, and there were the tenderest of kisses on her neck, and her arms, and her shoulders, and those fingers slipping down to tease her. She couldn't move, and she liked that she couldn't move, and Lady Jennifer came in her ear, the sound so perfect, so authentic, that Annabel almost came herself. She sucked the fingers that were offered, and felt the Baroness' wetness against her thigh. The slow rubbing, of the Baroness chasing more pleasure, was almost too much to bear. 

Lady Jennifer still had one last toy left. There was another glass dildo, this one much more shapely and contoured, and once it was inside her, Annabel had to fight to keep her pleasure in check as Lady Jennifer did her best to make her come undone. She didn't know what it was about that particular dildo but it seemed to hit just the right spot, and the pleasure was almost too great. She squirmed, everything hurt, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. She did her best not to cry out, and Lady Jennifer silenced her with a kiss as she whispered in her ear. 

"Come for me, Annabel. Let it all out."

With her permission huskily growled in her ear, Annabel held back no longer, and let Lady Jennifer finish her off. Her orgasm was so strong her body ached once it finally subsided, and the Baroness made sure it lasted as long as possible, to the point where her clit ached just from a soft breeze blown onto it. Her mind was a dazed wreck, and she could not move. She had not expected anything like it when Lady Jennifer asked to take her to bed. But she had no words for that, just the warmth of her Mistress beside her. 

Lady Jennifer pulled them both under the covers, and their fingers gently stroked each other, riding out the lingering tension. Lady Jennifer held her close, and Annabel gathered from the silence that this might not have been the end result either had expected. But there was her Mistress, softly kissing her cheek and her neck, whispering a thank you, a prayer, a blessing, and Annabel was almost sure she felt a tear fall onto her neck as they lay there together. 

Nothing more was said.


	4. Capitulation To Experience

Kneeling at the foot of her Lady's bed, Annabel had found herself in a place of calm. She'd found that place of servitude, and been reminded why she loved serving so much. Unlike many other servants she'd known, she'd chosen a life of service. She knew it didn’t make her popular amongst the staff, particularly those who had no way of escaping. She knew that, if it all ended tomorrow, she could walk away, and take her money, and she would be fine. She’d learnt enough now to set herself up in business making dresses, and she would be fine. She would survive.   
  
But she knew she would miss being in service if she had to leave. She kept at it because she liked it, and she had enough education and intelligence to leverage it to her advantage. It hadn’t stopped the men abusing her, because they abused everyone, but at least she knew she could escape. Living with it was easier knowing there was a way out. The lords were all the same, anyway. They all wanted the same things, promised the same empty lies, always fucked her in the same ways in the same secret places. After a while, it was boring. She’d heard it all before. Taking advantage of them was the only thing that made putting up with it worth her while.  
  
Lady Jennifer was different. Annabel had never served a lady on her own before. Her husband, the fourth Baron D'Beyerne, had passed away some years ago, and with their children sent off to boarding school, she was left to run the estate on her own. Indeed, there were no men anywhere on the estate, and in some ways, she was still getting used to how things were run, and how much she’d grown used to the abuses readily found in other houses. Even with the freedom she gave her staff, even when they weren't expected to keep themselves to themselves, Annabel found it hard to allow herself to give in to it. She had been asked, of course. There had even been those gentle moments in the dark silence of the night, during those first few days, where the tender touch of another woman had calmed her and helped her sleep. And yet. And yet.  
  
It was hard not to think about the sex, though. Every house she'd worked in had brought sex with it, most of it forced on her out of obligation or power games or just from men taking whatever they wanted, knowing she could not fight back. She’d never been asked for her consent before, as if she could say no, and it would be alright, that she wouldn’t be punished for refusing. Men in power didn’t ask, they took.   
  
That Lady Jennifer seemed attracted to her, and brought her more sexual pleasure than she had ever thought possible, was still not something she had quite deciphered yet. She didn't know what to do with the experience. Her Lady had just taken her to bed, and she'd allowed herself to give into her, and whatever she wanted to do to her. Her body laid bare, her pleasure given over to her, she accepted whatever she wanted to give her. It had felt so completely different to anything else she had ever experienced, and she still had no words for it, except that she would follow Lady Jennifer to the ends of the earth if she asked.   
  
They lay together, silent, letting the energies dissipate. Annabel felt her take her hand, seeking connection. Annabel wasn't willing to refuse, and risked a glance at her. Lady Jennifer wore a contented expression on her face, and she seemed, for the moment, to want to just be with her, without anything else coming between them. They were both naked, stripped of rank and title, and Annabel felt a thrill at being allowed to witness such intimacy.  
  
"You are every bit the woman I hoped you'd be," Lady Jennifer murmured, breaking the soft silence with her gentle voice.  
  
"Thank you, my Lady." Annabel dared not say anything more, nor let her voice be raised above her Lady's voice.  
  
Lady Jennifer turned to face her, and Annabel instinctively copied her, allowing her to take her hand and bring her close.   
  
"You touched me as if I were your lover. I have not experienced that for many long years. I should punish you for being so forward, but my heart will not let me. You have made me very happy today, Annabel," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"Serving you gives me enough pleasure, my Lady. Nothing else matters," Annabel replied.  
  
Lady Jennifer kissed her again, softly, and Annabel didn’t fight her. She felt a shiver up her spine as Lady Jennifer’s hands caressed her body, always touching her, as if she didn’t want to let her go.   
  
“You gave me your heart. Why? Don’t think I didn’t hear that,” Lady Jennifer said, taking a moment to speak.  
  
“I don’t know. All I know is that I meant it. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, but you have my heart, my Lady, if you ask for it,” Annabel said.  
  
Their eyes met, and Lady Jennifer touched her cheek softly. "What do you seek from this? Do you seek a relationship that is not yours to ask for?"  
  
"I seek nothing but to serve you, my Lady. I could never love you as an equal as that is what we are not. But I will serve you gladly. That will be enough," Annabel said.  
  
"You don't speak like the other servants. Who are your parents? You have had education my other servants have never had," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
Annabel lowered her head, ashamed, suddenly feeling like a fraud. She pulled away and sat up, feeling the need to distance herself. Lady Jennifer, to her credit, did not stop her, but she felt her gaze at her back as she wondered if this might be the end of things.   
  
"My father died a long time ago, and he was a wealthy merchant. My mother is an excellent seamstress. I had a good education, and was sent to a good boarding school until I was 15. I was always a good student. But then my father died, and we had to fend for ourselves. She taught me all the skills I would need to be a valuable servant to any household. I think she intended for me to end up a governess, and perhaps I would not have minded that, but that route never opened up for me. Exploiting rich men proved far more lucrative. I did not even need this job. I would have survived if I had needed to with the money I have saved, and the skills I have learned. I would have joined my mother at her business, and continued making dresses for the ladies. I am well aware of how fortunate I am, and that I have a way out of this life that many others do not have," Annabel said. She paused. "If I may be so bold, my Lady, I must advocate on behalf of the staff, because they are in no position to request this of you."  
  
"You would make a good governess. I can see that very well. What is it you wish to ask me?" Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"It is only this: If you wish to help those of us escaping servitude, who cannot find work in other households, then this needs to be a place where women learn how to take care of themselves, not continue to work in service. Those born into service cannot imagine another life for themselves. Help them see a way out," Annabel said.  
  
Lady Jennifer was silent for a long time. Annabel had not actually planned to bring this up in this moment. She had intended to wait until she had a much more secure position in the household. But the words would not be kept hidden any longer. She wasn't even sure if she was right to even say this at all, given she had not asked the staff if they wanted her to advocate on their behalf. All she knew was that being rescued from service only to continue working in service was not a way forward.  
  
"You are advocating a radical change in circumstances here, Annabel. Why should I accept that this is the way forward?" Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"You come to us like a fairy godmother, promising an escape for those too tarnished for proper households. You gift us with money - so much money! - and a promise of a house without men. And yet, we are still servants. The work continues, just as it has always done. All that has changed is that we are richer than we were before," Annabel said.  
  
"Is this not enough? Is it not enough to provide work for those who would otherwise be on the streets? All the women I bring here will never find work in another household. They are damaged, they are tarnished, what else are they do to? I take them because I understand," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"You understand the bastardy of men, I will not deny that, but you do not understand the burden of service. You were born into your life of privilege just as they were born into servitude. It was not a choice for them. It continues to not be a choice for them, because if they do not agree to work here, then there will be nothing for them at all. That is no way to help these women heal," Annabel said.  
  
"Alright, say I accept this, and decide to change how things work here. What do you propose we do that would help, rather than keep everyone in service?" Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"This house is too empty, and too expensive to run, to keep us living in the servants quarters. Give us each a room of our own. There are enough rooms for that. Allow us to serve, as we must, but there should also be education. If they have been born into service, they may never have been to school. Only a handful may ever have been given anything like a formal education. They cannot move on, they cannot escape service, if that is all they know how to do. Maybe you don't hear that yearning, since you live up here in your cloister, but I hear it all the time. I have heard it in every house I've ever lived in. There's always a dream to move on, to live their own lives, for themselves. To find a way out. Most don't know how to get out, but that doesn't stop them dreaming about it," Annabel said. "I will teach, if that helps. I can teach writing and reading and embroidery and dressmaking. It may even be that my mother may take on some of the women who show talent to give them a job making dresses with her, to show them how to run a business of their own."  
  
Lady Jennifer rolled onto her back, and gazed up at the ceiling. Annabel did not take it as a bad reaction, but it was a lot to think about, and perhaps she would need some time to understand another way would be better for the women she took into her care.   
  
"Alright, you write to your mother, and talk it over with the staff. It will sound better coming from you, I think, if you ask them about it, rather than it coming from me. Ask them ... ask them what they would want to get out of service. What skills they have always wanted to learn. Don't make it sound official. I am not doing this until I know my women are on board with this. If they are in favour of it, then I will decide how to move forward with it," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"Yes, my Lady. And in the meantime?" Annabel said. "How am I to serve you?"  
  
"You shall be my lady-in-waiting. I had not planned to move you here so soon, but the woman I had planned to give the role to is not ready, and she is happy to do the tedious work of the kitchens. So it is down to you. You know the role, I don't have to train you for it. And you can report to me without anyone suspecting anything," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"If that is your wish, then I will serve you well, my Lady," Annabel said.  
  
Lady Jennifer sat up, and this seemed to signal the end of the repast. "Get up. It's time we got on with our day. I wonder. What shall I dress you in? You have such a shapely figure, and you do look ever so dour in those old dresses. No, they don't fit you at all. You need something more suitable. You will require a better uniform, one that is suitable for someone who will accompany me from time to time," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"Yes, my Lady, if that is your desire for me," Annabel said.  
  
Annabel got out of bed, and waited while Lady Jennifer picked out a dress for her. She had risked a lot in speaking out at all, but it seemed to have paid off. She still didn't know if the staff would approve, let alone if they even wanted what she had asked for, but she knew she was the only one who would be able to ask for it, who felt she could ask for it, because she could walk away. She risked everything because there was nothing to lose.   
  
Lady Jennifer picked out two dresses for her, and lay them both on the bed. "Kneel. I want to make sure you're clear about where you stand in all this."  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Annabel said, bowed her head, and knelt before her. The mindset of a servant took hold again, and she finally felt the break between what had happened in bed, when they had loved each other as equals, and now, when she was just another servant. A thrill went up her spine at the prospect of serving her Lady in such an intimate way.  
  
Lady Jennifer knelt beside her, and stroked a hand down her back. "Pinch your nipples."  
  
"Yes, my Lady."  
  
Annabel did as she was told, ignoring the pain. She obeyed now, and always would. Lady Jennifer had been more than a match for her, and she'd capitulated. She knew when she was beaten.   
  
"Present yourself to me," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"Yes, my Lady."   
  
Annabel shifted and turned to her mistress as she sat the way she'd been taught. Sitting on her heels, with her knees spread to give her Lady access to her cunt, she held her hands gently behind her back and pushed her chest out. She lowered her head to avoid looking at her, and waited, making herself comfortable, waiting to see what she would do to her.   
  
Lady Jennifer looked her over, and smiled approvingly. "Good girl. Good girl. I'm glad you've decided to settle down. I might not need to keep you in chastity any longer. Now, stand, I must dress you, and then you will begin dressing me."  
  
"Yes, my Lady."  
  
Annabel got to her feet, and waited silently while her Lady offered her the plainer of the two outfits she'd chosen. It wasn't much more than a maid's outfit, but with slightly finer material. It slipped over her skin without itching, and draped better than she might have otherwise expected for a maid's outfit. She said nothing as she was dressed, and her hair done in a simple manner. She was given some new shoes, that would be more suitable to be seen in public as her Lady's companion. They were soft and almost comfortable on her tired feet.   
  
"This is what you will wear when you are here with me, and are working around the house. This other dress is for when you are accompanying me, and you will take excellent care of both of them, and the shoes I have gifted you. You will be at my door at 6am every morning without fail. You are to tend to me in the mornings, to serve me and dress me, and accompany me. Your behaviour is to be subtle; you are still a servant, not a lady's companion, and you must not make assumptions above your station when you are out with me. My word is absolute. Do you understand?" Lady Jennifer said.  
  
"Yes, my Lady. I understand. I will defer to your orders, my Lady," Annabel said.  
  
"Good. I will be watching you closely to make sure there are no repeats of your undisciplined behaviour. There is no place for you to go back to the scullery now, so if you misbehave, I will have no other option but to sack you. Cross me, and I will ensure you never work in service again. Understood?" Lady Jennifer said.  
  
Annabel bowed her head, quietly thrilled by her Lady's strictness. "Yes, my Lady, I understand."  
  
Lady Jennifer cupped her cheek and offered a smile. "Good, now go run me a bath. You will wash me this morning before you dress me."  
  
"Yes, my Lady, at once."  
  


* * *

  
Annabel did not waste any time. She entered the bathroom, adjacent to her Lady's room, and got the bath ready. She made sure the room was spotless, and that she had laid out everything she thought her Lady would require. She had not had the pleasure of bathing her yet, and did not know her preferences. She did her best, based on what was in there, and assumed Lady Jennifer would correct her where necessary.  
  
She undressed, unwilling to risk getting water on her new outfit. Her Lady had not told her to undress, but she had been given a great gift, and she would not risk damaging her property. She left her hair as it was, and waited.   
  
Lady Jennifer entered a while later, gazing at her expectantly as she closed the door behind her. "Why are you naked? I did not ask you to undress."  
  
Annabel bowed her head and knelt at her feet. "I did not wish to ruin your clothes, my Lady, by accidentally getting them wet, or dripping oils on them. Please forgive me for being presumptuous."  
  
Lady Jennifer reached down and touched her head gently. "Are you so clumsy in your work you would rather serve me naked than clothed?"   
  
"They are not my clothes, my Lady. I must care for them as best I can. If that means serving you naked, so be it," Annabel replied.   
  
Lady Jennifer smirked. "At least I can easily check whether you are controlling yourself or not. You are still on precarious ground. Do not give me reason to let you go."  
  
"No, my Lady, of course not, my Lady."  
  
"Good. Now, you shall undress me. Be careful where you put my clothes. I do not wish for these to be ruined," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
 "Yes, my Lady, of course."  
  
Annabel stood, and began undressing her. Lady Jennifer showed her that there was a place for everything, and as each piece was removed, it was put in its proper place. She did her best to memorise them all, as Lady Jennifer was not going to repeat the instructions.   
  
When they were both naked, and the bath had been filled and scented with oils, she helped Lady Jennifer into the water, and knelt beside her, waiting for instructions. She watched her Lady lie back and gaze at the ceiling, a smile crossing her face. Silence, and the soft mingling of water, existed.  
  
"They do not hate me down there, do they? For merely paying them more money to do the same jobs?" Lady Jennifer murmured.   
  
"I have not heard anything like this, but if anyone has thought it, I cannot say. Please don't misunderstand me. You offer a wonderful household here. But if you truly believe in helping us, the women who are too damaged to work in service, then you need to take these women with you, and help them build new skills, so they can work for themselves. Why pay them so much money if they can then do nothing with it?" Annabel said.  
  
"I think I will call a meeting with everyone, and ask for their advice. Tomorrow. No one will work tomorrow. Then we will sit together, and eat, and share hospitality as women, and nothing more. Maybe then, we will find the way forward," Lady Jennifer said.  
  
Annabel bowed her head. "As you wish."


End file.
